Farewell
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODES 48, 50 AND 51. And in his dreams he could see Ed's smile melting away as he turned to leave. He really hated war.


This is just a one-shot I wrote. I don't really like it that much, I'm not so happy with the outcome. Well, whatever. It's _something_.

**WARNING:** **Spoilers** for episodes **48. "Farewell"** and **50-51 "Death" and "Laws and Promises"**. Do not dare to say I didn't warn you. I suggest you _not to read this_ if you haven't seen the whole anime yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**

FAREWELL 

It was already evening with the crimson sky with purple clouds high above them showing the world in a whole different light. They were both parting for their own ways, not knowing if they'd ever come back. Ed's posture was straight, leaning back a little as he looked up to him with his strong and determined golden eyes.

He couldn't possibly fail with those eyes.

He raised his hand as the teen's eyes followed his movements, almost like trying to burn them in his memory so they'd never truly disappear. He lowered his hand and reached his other hand a little forward with a soft smile on his face. Ed looked at it confusedly, almost like wondering why. He stayed like that for a while before looking up like demanding him not to be joking in a moment like that and clapped their hands slowly together before drawing his hand back.

He was smiling. Roy knew Ed had understood. He was a prodigy after all.

He let himself smile back for a while before straightening himself again and looking at Ed seriously.

"Farewell."

Ed's eyes turn more serious looking. Roy can't help wondering what was going on in the kid's head as he had already changed his beliefs dramatically. Maybe Ed was just trying to make him proud or trying not to get too attached to him in case he would end up losing him. Which he could never promise wasn't going to happen. And he wouldn't, he didn't want to let Ed down by pointless promises.

"Farewell."

Ed turned and started walking without looking back, almost like wanting to stay but knowing that he had to go. Roy listened to his steps and watched the kid's back as the steps sped up and Ed started running. He turned to walk back to the car where Hawkeye was waiting, not wanting to look at Ed anymore.

Ed would be fine, no matter what, but he couldn't say the same about himself.

* * *

A week later Roy sat on his bed, an eye-patch over his left eye, staring out of the window. He felt idiotic. He felt sad.

In his dreams he saw as Ed's smile melted away and he turned to leave. He never yelled after him. He never felt like yelling. As he woke up he didn't scream, there wasn't sweat or tears on his face. He just felt the dullness rising to his chest.

Roy sighed, seeing the golden rays of the sun dancing on the window, blinding them.

Damn that Edward. He had probably gotten distracted again about some stupid emotional thing. Damn him. Roy had been fighting as well as he could so he could see Ed's smile again. And Ed had rushed on and blown it all up. How nice.

He grunted. Apparently there had been just a rock on the way Ed had been walking on and he had dripped. That happened. Everything would be blown away by a single, little mistake. Apparently Ed had done that. He drew in a deep breath as his imagination showed him Ed's bloody corpse flying on the floor. Apparently that had happened.

But where the kid was now, whether he was alive or not, was a real mystery for everyone. He was gone. He would be gone forever.

He would never see Edward again. He wasn't even able to visit his grave as he could with Hughes. It was like he had completely disappeared. Which he had, actually. But sometimes it felt like he had never even existed.

What was left of the stubborn, fierce and small teen was only a memory, getting blurrier hour after hour. Roy longed for him.

Losing your child was the last thing you ever wanted to be done. Even when he kept ignoring the truth, deep inside he knew that Ed was like a son to him. He'd always be a son.

A son he lost in the war.

He took a sip of water as his eyes narrowed.

He really hated war.


End file.
